


Banging in the New Year

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen take the idea that what you are doing when the clock strikes midnight on New Year's Eve is what you will be doing for the rest of the New Year very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banging in the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is un'betated because I want it to be out for New Year's Eve. I will come back and fix it.  
> Disclaimer: This is totally fictional. I am just having fun.  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! XOXOXO

Jared and Jensen have a weird little tradition that they determinably uphold every year.

Actually, it’s not really a weird tradition.  They assume other people have it as well.  It only becomes weird because they seem intent on seeing their tradition through, no matter where they are.

It all stems from something Jensen is certain 95% of people won’t fight him on: What you’re doing at the stroke of midnight on the New Year is what you’ll be doing for the rest of the year.

That is why it makes complete sense that for the past nine New Year’s Eves, Jensen has fucked Jared silly straight into the New Year.

That was an easy feat when they were young and dumb and half of their friends were too shit faced to even notice their absence.  Their fuck session went unnoticed for the first three years.

Now, however, after they’ve all matured and grown and are trying to be more responsible adults, people have been taking notice.  Several years back, not everyone was drunk enough to mistake Jared’s grunts and dirty talk as normal partygoer white noise.  Their friends were on to them.

A head count gave people enough ammo to tease both Jared and Jensen into blushing so hard their cheeks were red and their mouths hurt from bashful smiles.

Two years ago, people were expecting it and made smart ass comments the whole night.  They fucked anyway, loud and obvious, Jensen slamming Jared up against a very thin bedroom door in a friend’s house.  They left the room after the party was winding down and they were able to actually walk with nothing but content proud smirks on their face.

In Jensen’s opinion, he had nothing to be embarrassed of.  He picked up little lusty expressions of jealousy from girls he _knew_ had heard the filthy things he’d done to Jared.  They’d heard the way Jared made him come undone.  To prove his theory, he grabbed Jared by the waist in a move so familiar that they flowed into an intense kiss.  The girls sighed and Jensen’s theory was designated as a fact.

Last year, they hosted the New Year’s party.  They had huge plans for how they’d ring in the New Year, only, a pipe burst the day before and the venue was changed to a friend’s house.  The house ended up being off limits and the partygoers were relegated to the outside area – the _very_ open outside area.  There were practically no options for privacy while making sure their tradition went on as planned.  There were several threats from their friend that they better not fuck in the pool house, with all the tools and chemicals, but they went unheeded.

An hour later, they were sporting some bruises from maneuvering around the tight space and Jared’s hair was smelling far too much like chlorine for Jensen’s liking but they’d succeeded.

This year, they’re at their friends’ Amber and Bobby’s house.

Jared rounds a corner and crashes his full body weight into Jensen’s chest.  He’s buzzed but not drunk.  The clumsiness is intentional and his weird way of getting as much contact with Jensen in as little time as possible.

“Hey,” Jared drawls and smirks with hooded eyes.

“Hey.”  Jensen gives a smirk of his own before sucking in Jared’s lower lip.  Jared’s impatient as he pulls his lip back, shoves Jensen against the wall and takes what he wants.  He licks his tongue into the surprised look Jensen’s wearing, tasting the inside of his partner’s mouth and sliding their tongues together.  Immediately, Jensen can taste whiskey on the man’s lips.  It’s that middle of the line shit that Jared likes to drink because he likes the burn and doesn’t want anything smooth.  Jensen hates drinking it but he loves licking the taste out of Jared’s mouth because the residual sweetness is there and it means Jared’s extra playful.  Jensen fucks his tongue into Jared’s mouth, hands grasping the man’s jaw and pulling him closer.

Jared moans and bats his eyes closed.  They roll along the wall until Jared is pinned under Jensen’s weight but they’re both still putting up an equal force throughout the duration of the kiss.

Rolling her eyes as she takes in the scene, Amber thumps Jensen on the back of his head.   “Cut it out!  I’m serious guys!  No fucking in my house.  You hear me?”

The two part, lips kiss swollen and parted.  “What the fuck, Am?”  Jensen rubs his head and shoots her a look before defying her every word and tugging Jared closer.

Jared lets out a satisfied sigh to let Jensen know they’re on the same page and they resume making out, this time with the addition of Jared’s hand’s raking under Jensen’s shirt and feeling the way his muscles shift.

“Ugh!  You two!  Seriously?  You fuck like dogs in heat.”  Amber downs the rest of her wine and pulls Jensen by the shirt collar.  “You can make out all you like but there are only three rooms in this house.  Bobby’s and my room, my office, and Taylor’s room and you sure as hell better not have sex in a three year old’s room.”

That catches Jensen’s ears and he pulls away.  “Gross!  Seriously?  I mean, I know Taylor is with your mom but you don’t actually think I would have sex in a kid’s room, do you?”

Amber laughs loud enough to let both men know she is only half frustrated with them.  “Well you better not go in my room either, all the coats are in there.  And the office is off limits.  It’s locked.  So you better cool your jets because we don’t need a show.”

Jared squeezes out from under Jensen and shakes his head.  “Relax, we’ll behave.  I’ll control him.”  He smacks Jensen’s ass playfully and earns a weird lusty eyebrow raise from his boyfriend and another eye roll from Amber.

“No you won’t.  You’re worse than him.”  Amber gives a playful smack to the side of Jared’s hair.  “I love you for it but you two…”  She doesn’t finish her sentence.  Instead, she walks away shaking her head and looking for more wine.

“Oh, I’m worse than you?”  Jared asks as he turns towards Jensen with a goofy grin.  “Am I really?”

“We’re equal.”

“Sometimes.  Sometimes I really am worse though.”  Jared hooks a finger into the waistband of Jensen’s jeans and tugs him closer.  “Sometimes I have this bad habit.  It’s like…when someone tells me I can’t do something, I just wanna do it more.”

“Everyone has that habit, Jay.”  Their hips meet and Jensen noses at Jared’s chin.  He gets the man to tilt his head up enough so his neck is exposed and Jensen starts up a brutal pattern of kissing and sucking the flesh there.  His eyes open quick enough to see the glaring time on the television in the next room.  “Shit, Jare, we got fifteen minutes.”

Jared pulls away and looks dazed for a moment, then a switch flicks on in his brain and he grabs Jensen’s hand.  “Come on.”

Jensen stumbles after the younger man, swiping a bottle of _something_ alcoholic on their way.  He’s at the point where it doesn’t matter.  They’re buzzed already, they just need something to keep them that way.

In two minutes, Jensen figures out he’s got a bottle of vodka and Jared and futzing with the door to Amber and Bobby’s bedroom.  “I thought Amber specifically said to stay out of here?” Jensen asks in a playful tone.  He knew from the get-go that they’d end up here.

“Since when do you do what people say?”  Jared kisses Jensen quickly before hurling himself inside the room.  “Strip,” he orders as he turns to point at Jensen.

Jensen barely has time to comply of his own accord.  By the time he’s locked the door, Jared is on his knees and tugging his jeans open and down.  “Jesus!”  Steading himself, Jensen figures he’ll let Jared do all the work for the time being.  He opens the bottle of vodka and takes a swig.  It stings but he’s already pulsing with the adrenaline stirred up in their new game of “beat the clock.”  His body rocks for a second when Jared yanks his pants and boxer briefs down in on swift movement and his eyes roll back when he looks down to see Jared swallowing down his semi-hard length.  “Fuck!”

Jared rolls his eyes up to meet Jensen’s and the creases in the corners give away that he is smiling.  He’s damn proud of himself and he keeps up the eye contact while sucking Jensen like a pro.

All Jensen can do to prevent the slurping noises and wet, hot suction of Jared’s mouth from overcoming him is focus on drinking more.  He fists Jared’s hair, helps his bobbing head set a quicker pace, and downs another swig from the bottle.  Everything in his body feels warm and tingly.  A lot of him wishes he could keep this up but they’ve got ten minutes till midnight and he’s not shattering a tradition because his boyfriend gives one hell of a blow job.

Letting Jared swallow him down two more times, Jensen savors feeling the back of Jared’s throat against his cockhead.    Sighing, he pulls the man away and runs a hand lovingly over his face so that his thumb catches in Jared’s parted lips.  Jared looks X rated, which is a feat considering he is still fully dressed.

“Like that?”  Jared asks as he licks his lips.

“Love that.”  Jensen pulls the man up for a kiss but it’s short lived.  He feels Jared trying to lick the vodka out of his mouth and it’s hard but he shoves Jared towards the mountain of coats on the bed.  “Your turn.  Get naked and let me see that hot ass.”

Smirking, Jared grabs the bottle from his boyfriend and takes a swig.  He pulls the vodka away and takes a breath before going in for a second round.  Jared licks his lips again in such a way that leaves Jensen certain the man knows what he’s doing to Jensen.  Plopping the bottle back in Jensen’s hold, Jared follows orders.

Jared doesn’t even make it to the bed before he has his jeans pooling around his ankles.  He kicks off both shoes and disrobes from the bottom down.  His shirt joins the pile of clothing in record time.  It’s never been said that Jared didn’t know how to get down to business.  He doesn’t mess around and he’s stark naked and bending at the hips so that his ass is on display for Jensen.  Both of his palms are down on the jacket filled mattress, his legs are spread in an inverted V, making him look far too tempting as he glances over his shoulder towards Jensen.  “Nine minutes, Jen.  Tick. Tock.”

Jensen licks his lips.  He leaves the vodka on a dresser and falls to his knees in front of Jared.  He can work with a nine minute time frame.  They know each other’s bodies inside and out and Jensen knows just how to make Jared fall apart and open up for him.  All it takes is a hand on each of Jared’s ass cheeks and Jared’s asshole being on the receiving end of a thorough tongue fucking.

Jensen gets to work, hands squeezing and massaging the tight globes of his boyfriend’s ass.  His tongue presses up against the right ring of muscle and is relentless.  He keeps teasing, pushing, and stretching, licking gently when Jared needs more coaxing and going for it when he knows Jared can take it.

He gets his boyfriend nice and wet, wiggling the widest part of his tongue inside and licking.

“Shit, Jen!  More.”  Jared pitches forward at a sharper angle, pushing his ass into Jensen’s face.

Jensen gives it to him.  He sucks on two fingers quickly before adding one to the mix beside his tongue.  He usually spends more time on this part but he’s cutting corners and he adds a second finger so quickly that Jared gasps.  It’s not a pained gasp; there is definitely pleasure behind it.  Jared’s entrance sucks Jensen in, tightening and relaxing and letting those fingers get deep enough to curl and brush Jared’s prostate.

“Come on, Jen.  Fuck me.  I’m good.  I want it.  Wanna feel you in me when the ball drops.  Wanna feel you all year.”  Jared’s voice sounds a little crazy, like he’s strung out and Jensen thinks maybe they both are.  They’re buzzed and in love and naked in their friends’ bedroom.

Who wouldn’t feel electrified?

“Gonna fuck you, Jare.  Want it?”  He grabs the lube from his jeans and snicks open the cap, coating his own length.  The cool slick feels good and having the attention back on his arousal feels even better.

“You know I want it.  Always do.”

“Yeah, you do, don’t you?”  Jensen bites his lip and takes in the sight before him.  Jared is cheek down on the pile of coats, no longer braced by his own palms.  His boyfriend’s hands are reaching back, one on each ass cheek, spreading them so he can see Jared’s prepped hole.  Jensen feels a dribble of precome pulse out the tip of his dick and he strokes himself twice more so he can enjoy the view.  “God, Jared…so," there are no words for what Jared is so he ends his sentence with a long lusty moan.  It trembles through both of them.  “You look so gorgeous holding yourself open for me.”  He steps closer, right between Jared’s legs and toys are the man’s entrance with the tip of his slicked up dick.  “Come on, baby.  Hold yourself open for me a little more.”

Jared gets a better grip and pulls his ass further, making his hole gape.   He whimpers in the anticipation of it all and slides forward, the fabric of the jackets brushing up against his chest and pebbling his nipples.  Cock twitching, he practically wiggles his ass.  “Fuck me, Jen.  Hard.  Wanna feel your dick splitting me open.”

Jensen cannot refuse.  I’d be impossible.

With one hand on Jared’s hip, Jensen guides the tip of his cock past the ring of muscle.  They both let out a satisfied moan and drag it out for the duration of Jensen’s initial thrust.  In the end, Jensen is fully seated and Jared can’t stop making pleading noises.

“Jen, you better fuck me like you mean it or – ” Jared never gets to finish his words because he’s shoved forward as Jensen starts fucking him.

They set a brutal pace, thrust after thrust after thrust.  They’re in a race against time and Jensen knows he can get Jared there before midnight.

Each thrust of Jensen’s hips is met with a slap of skin and moans.

Neither one of them are quite.  They are breathing heavily enough to be heard in the next room and their shouting is probably carrying all the way down stairs. 

“Come on, Jen!  Harder!  Fuck me harder!”  Jared scrambles for purchase on the bed but he’s at Jensen’s mercy.  “Oh fuck, yeah!  Just like that!  God you’re so good.”

“Yeah?”  Jensen smirks and hooks an arm around Jared’s waist.  He hoists his boyfriend up and lands them both on the bed with enough room for Jared to get his knees under him and push up.  The angle changes everything.  Jensen’s buried deep and keeps plowing into Jared’s tight ass.  His dick twitches inside Jared’s quivering channel and he knows they are both right there.   How they got there is a blur to him.  Jared’s body is slick with sweat and Jensen leans closer, blanketing himself over Jared’s back and nuzzling into his neck.  “Love you so much.”  His lips come away with the salty taste of Jared as he kisses every pulse point he can reach.  “Love you,” he repeats as he rolls his hips and jabs inside at the perfect angle.

“Prove it,” Jared taunts.  “Come on, make me come.”  His voice is wrecked, shaking just like every muscle in his body.

Jensen glares at the clock.  It reads 11:59 and he knows he’s got less than a minute.  He hears people down stairs starting to count down.  He wraps a hand around Jared’s dick and fists it in time with their hips, thumb sweeping up over the head each time.

After several more frantic trusts, Jensen comes at the same time as the New Year.

He groans through his orgasm and releases pulses of come inside his shivering boyfriend.  His orgasms always set Jared off, something about Jared loving that he can make Jensen react like that, and like clockwork Jared screams.  Jensen is still stroking him, sending ropes of come in wild directions to splatter the coats below them.

They’re both fucked stupid but Jensen strains forward and Jared manages to turn his head enough so that they can kiss.  It’s easily one of the most intense kisses they’ve shared.  They’re gasping and smiling at the same time, lips pressing desperately into each other’s in between.

Jared’s legs give out before the kiss does.  They land in the mess they’ve made and they laugh harder.

“Happy New Year, baby,” Jared says as he rolls on top of Jensen and kisses him playfully.

Jensen’s too out of breath to focus.  His heart is beating like crazy and his lungs can’t get enough oxygen now that Jared’s on top of them.  He doesn’t say anything for the moment, until blood returns to his brain he can see straight.  “Happy New Year, Jay.”

They both survey the damage and all they can do is laugh.

“Amber is going to kill us,” Jared says as he swipes his fingers through a splotch of his come embellishing the collar of a men’s jacket.

“They’re _all_ going to kill us.”  Jensen shifted.  There was a good four coats sporting stains and a handful of others were damp with sweat.  He watched Jared move and caught sight of some more jackets that were now adorned with the come leaking out of Jared’s hole.  “Fuck, Jared…we…”  Jensen laughs.  “I think this is the messiest New Year’s Eve we’ve had.”

Jared smirked and straddled Jensen’s hips.  “Well then, I guess we’re in for a messy year.”  Kissing Jensen softly, he knocked their foreheads together.  “Wanna ruin the rest of the coats?”

Jensen’s already been busy calculating how much it will cost to replace his friend’s outerwear.  He figures, adding a few more coats to the tally isn’t going to break the bank.  Giving a playful shrug, he pulls Jared in for another kiss.  They aren’t recovered enough for another round but they sure as hell can practice getting there.  “Yeah, what the hell.”

2014 is shaping up to be a mischievous year.


End file.
